Stupid Prophcy
by geniegirl0831
Summary: What Sydney is thinking while trying to eliminate herself as a prophecy test subject -- she's on the CIA plane going to see that mountain


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, that distinction belongs to JJ Abrams and Bad Robot. Actually, I did buy Michael Vartan over on eBay, but it was discovered and I had to return him.  
  
  
  
God, what a mess, huh? I mean one minute I'm in a club with Will and Francie, having the time of my life, and the next thing I know I'm being escorted away in a van with the psycho-loony lady from the DSR. Thank God Vaughn was in the van as well, otherwise there might not have been any DSR left. Stupid prophecy. Stupid Rambaldi. Stupid Sloane. Stupid book. Stupid artifacts.  
  
And now? Well, now I'm on the run. I have to make it to Spain, or someplace in Europe (see? I'm too occupied on being eliminated as a suspect to remember where I'm going. Bad spy.), to see some mountain, which absolves my from being "the chosen one." Why is this all sounding like some freak episode of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Me, the chosen one? Sorry people, but if you think that for one instance I would want to be a spy and infiltrate places in slinky, whorish outfits to get some stupid code, vaccine or book, then you're all seriously delusional. I mean, come on, what person in their right mind wants to do that? Wait a minute, I don't remember ever saying no, so maybe that leads me to believe I'm not exactly in my right mind. And here I go again, arguing myself in circles so I don't know which way I entered the fight, and which way is the exit.  
  
Poor Dad. He literally thought mom had died. Or maybe not. Maybe I wanted to read the slight, imperceptible shock that seemed to be on his face. Maybe he has known all this time. Although, why go through a ruse of covering it up now that I know mom was KGB and that she killed Vaughn's dad.  
  
Vaughn. And Weiss. Man, I certainly owe you two my life, now don't I? I'd still be held under some lame-ass directive if it wasn't for you two. Well, and dad threatening to pulverize Haladki. God, that little weasel had better join the witness protection plan, because if I ever see him alone, in a bad place in town, he's going down. And I mean it won't be pretty. He screwed with my life. Anyway, back to Vaughn and Weiss. They're both such awesome agents. Weiss, couldn't ask for a better friend for Vaughn. And Vaughn? Well, to say I hadn't noticed how scrumptious he was when he broke into SD-6 to help me would mean that I had gone dumb and blind. That man is absolutely gorgeous. And off-limits. At least, until SD-6 is history. Then it's off to see a Kings game with him. Come on, can't we fly this plane just the slightest bit faster?  
  
What I wouldn't give to just be plain, old, boring Sydney once again. The grad student who wants to be a teacher. Who believes her mother died in a car accident, and who never joined SD-6 or the CIA. I know I probably wouldn't have met Vaughn then, but then again I might not have met Danny, which means he'd still be alive. And Will wouldn't be poking around where he can get his butt toasted. And Francie and I wouldn't have followed Charlie that night, and they'd still be engaged.  
  
Oh, there's the ocean. Yippee. God, if this plane goes down, I don't think I could suck air from plane tires. I guess it's not point trying to live my life in what ifs, huh? I mean, all the stuff in my life has happened, and if you believe all those stupid sayings, they have happened for a reason. I just hope my karma improves enough in this life so that my next one isn't so crappy. You'd think there would be some way for agents to leave SD-6, right? Nope. There is one way out -- death. Which I can't wish fast enough for Sloane. As for field work, the only way out is death, or old age. And, seeing as I'm not dead yet, and don't planning on being so for quite a while, I guess I have to hope for old age. Which isn't very comforting, seeing as according to Sloane's role model, I have about 50 years left.  
  
Come on Spain. Let's get this over with, so I can get home before Sloane figures out I'm not there. Or before Will and Francie each have coronaries because I've disappeared. Or Dad's, or my, cover is blown. Before Haladki goes into hiding and I can't kick his weasel butt. So I can see Vaughn and reassure myself of him. And give Weiss a hug for being there. Why can't I be normal? 


End file.
